Gundam Wing: A War of New Hope
by CalloftheDynamo
Summary: A new war is starting between the colonies and Earth, but the Gundam Pilots meet a mysterious 10 year old girl that is trying to stop war. Quarte/OC relationship


Gundam Wing  
  
To Restore, to Die Again...  
  
~*~*~*~ Spaceport...  
  
"Flight to Earth. I repeat flight to Earth is now boarding." Flight attendant said into her mike.  
  
A man and his wife listened to the announcement and started to call their daughter. Their daughter was sitting on the seat the most far away from people.  
  
Her light brown hair was long enough to finally tie it up to look like a small bow made out of hair. Her light sapphire blue eyes scan downward where the girl was reading her manga comic book. She finally listened and looked up to reveal her gentle face. Her pink lips shined from lip-gloss, and her clothes were simple tie-dye shirt and a skirt that hung exactly on her knee. She wore a ribbon around her neck that hanged out like a mini- scarf. The girl stood up and reached on her seat. She touched her teddy bear that wore a red ribbon. The girl gently picked it up with one hand and placed it steadily on her shoulder. She hung her backpack on one shoulder and strolled along still reading her comic book.  
  
She boarded down in her seat and strapped herself in with the safety belt. She felt uncomfortable wearing such a large seatbelt.  
  
'Sheesh... being 10 years old and only being 4'3 in height doesn't benefit a lot' she mentally slapped her forehead and shook her head.  
  
She looked outside the window and saw people loading luggage inside the plane...  
  
'[Sigh] This is going to be one LONG trip.' She said unhappily to herself and hugged her stuffed bear close to her body...  
  
~*~*~* The day after on Earth... Relena's House  
  
Heero wiped off the beads of sweat running down his face with a towel. The dark Persian eyed man wiped his hand off on a handkerchief.  
  
Dawn was creeping up the sky. Heero pulled an 'all nighter' to finish his rebuilding of his gundam. Heero pulled himself up on the wooden counter and gazed out in the sky and the forestry backyard with his usual unreadable look.  
  
Heero checked his watch that was beeping at the time about "5:00"  
  
His mouth hung a little bit from no sleep. He chuckled to himself and combed his hair with his hand. It has been two years since the last war and now it's starting to begin again. Heero still remembered that he had high school to go too.  
  
He could remember the principal's voice. Telling him if he missed another day of high school he would have to get kicked out, and he couldn't just leave Relena.  
  
'Damn Relena and her innocence's.' He slightly chuckled. (Okay, Heero and the others live with Relena in one giant mansion, and go to the same high school, etc. So sue me if it's kinda corny. -.-;)  
  
The pilot of Wing Zero yawned. His eyes were half closed as he pushed the button to close the garage door. He walked into his bedroom without getting lost, and walked to the bathroom. He took a nice, long shower and wrapped a towel around himself. The Gundam Pilot rummaged through his drawer, and took out the school uniform, which is almost like a black tuxedo and grimaced.  
  
'Man, I hate wearing this stupid thing. I'm always hot in it.'  
  
But Heero forced himself to put it on and checked in the mirror. He scanned through a curtain shelf for some socks and pulled them on. Heero walked in through the bathroom and fixed his hair.  
  
Heero crept through the mansion (or castle so to speak ^^') he decided that it was better to let Duo and the others sleep a little bit longer. And made breakfast for himself...  
  
By the time all of his morning business was done, he checked his watch and read "6:00". He figured that the Gundam Pilot's slept long enough and walked upstairs. He first silently crept into Trowa's room and carefully took out his pet tarantula. He held it in his hand as he gently walked into Duo's room.  
  
Duo was sleeping peacefully (well not really, because he snores ^^'). Heero walked to the side of the bed and started to shake Duo up. And Duo's respond was always either. 'Another five more minutes' or 'I don't want to go to school' or the famous respond which is... just continually snore and sleep.  
  
Heero still had that unreadable look on his face. He places his hand with the freaky looking spider and gently placed it down on the Death Scythe pilot's chest. Duo felt tickled a little bit, until it started to feel weird... then crazy itching, then... hairy  
  
Duo let out a shriek and flew out of his bed and almost hit the ceiling. With that freaked out looked on Duo's face, Heero couldn't help but laughing like crazy.  
  
Duo stood at full height on his bed with that freaked out look on his face and searched around quickly, but to only find Heero laughing like hell.  
  
"Gheeze! What the hell was that!" he shouted. Naturally everyone woke up as usually and came to investigate.  
  
Heero turned to everyone. "Rise and shine everyone" he said with a small smile...  
  
~*~*~*~*~ At school...  
  
The teacher walked in as everyone started to settle down.  
  
"Good morning, class." She said, "Today, I'll like you all to meet a new student."  
  
Everyone began to whisper to one another.  
  
"A new student?" a girl said to her boyfriend.  
  
"I wonder who it is." A boy said to his friend beside him.  
  
"A girl or guy?" another student questioned.  
  
The Gundam Wing pilot's were in question too, except Heero. Heero stared at the door with his fingers tracing his chin.  
  
"Come on in, we're waiting for you." The teacher said gently.  
  
The door creaked open as a little girl with sapphire eyes walked in. The students gasped as the girl softly walked to the center of the class with her head downward. She wore the school uniforms for girls. Her brunette hair hung loose except with a mid-size lace of hair that was tied into a bow with a purple marble sized orb. Some of the students started to laugh at her, as others questioned each other, as the majority of the seniors were amazed.  
  
"What's a girl doing here in a high school?" one of Relena's friends asked another.  
  
"Especially in a senior class." one replied.  
  
Relena just looked plainly at her.  
  
The girl stood in front of everyone and gazed up and blinked several times.  
  
"Settle down class..." the teacher ordered everyone as the whispers and jokes died down. The teacher cleared her throat, "Class I'd like to welcome our new student to our class." She turned to the girl, "What name should we call you?"  
  
The girl looked down and gave a small, shy kick imagining that she was knocking a stone away, "My name is... Piku... Piku Chan..." she lied with a blush. Everyone started to laugh because of her funny name. She reminded herself that she'd now have to get used to the name Piku Chan instead of her real name or the name that her elder gave her, Sakura Yuy.  
  
The teacher nodded. "Okay, Piku lets have you sit next to... Mr. Winner. Mister Winner please raise your hand to identify where you are please."  
  
The blond-boy near the back row raised his hand up.  
  
"You may ask him any questions if you have trouble with anything at all okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
The teacher nudged Sakura toward that direction. Sakura looked back at her, and just walked with haste up to the back row. Her head was down in a tinkle-me-pink color. She pulled the chair back and sat herself in. She silently scooted her chair in a comfortable position.  
  
The teacher nodded at her and started to begin her lesson.  
  
Quarte stared at the little girl and offered a hand to her. "Welcome to this class Piku. My name is Quarte, Quarte Winner." He smiled.  
  
Sakura looked at him and took his hand and softly shook. "Thank you, ummm Quarte..." She smiled back, "I sure hope my name isn't all that corny." She whispered with a sigh.  
  
Quarte looked at her with a strange face, he smiled. "No, it's not corny at all. In fact I think the name sounds kinda cute."  
  
That made her blush. She looked forward and listened to the lesson trying to ignore the curious Quarte occasionally glancing at her from time to time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Hallway...  
  
Quarte was walking with Sakura to her's and his' next class with was Elective class, which was Tae Qaun Do to replace P.E. Girls usually take another class besides... karate... but Sakura was... forced to choose it. (Okay, so it's not realistic so sue me)  
  
Quarte and Sakura were in their clothes. Sakura looked cute wearing the outfit. Girls wore a purple tank top and a pair of tight black shorts, but because Sakura was a kid the pairs were kind of loose and hanged from her hip instead of her waist. She added a white bandana along her forehead.  
  
"I don't see why we just can't take P.E. instead. I don't think fighting should be a basic way of getting exercise." She added to support Quarte's pervious statement about this class.  
  
Quarte listened and smiled, "I perfectly agree."  
  
Sakura was attracted from his smile she didn't see where she was going until it was too late.  
  
"Piku! Watch out!"  
  
Sakura looked in front of her, but it was to late because smacked into a pole face first with a loud bang sound. She froze in the position when she hit the pole. The brown-haired girl fell backwards on the floor, with spirals in her eyes. The little child shook her head and sat up. Her hands held on her face.  
  
"Ouch..."  
  
The blond-haired boy reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked a little bit.  
  
Sakura looked at him and rubbed her hand on the back of her head and gave out a little laugh. "Hahaha, I'm just fine." She said with a cheeky grin.  
  
Quarte offered a hand out to Sakura, as Sakura accepted it without question. "Be more careful." He smiled, "Come on, we're late" he checked his watch on his left hand.  
  
Sakura looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him, and raced off ahead of him.  
  
Quarte laughed and followed behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~ P.E. Class...  
  
The two sweaty students went to the benches for some rest after a long spar tournament against each other.  
  
"Next up, we have... Wufei Chang and Piku Chan." The sensei read from his list, as most of the students laughed at Sakura. Because everyone knew Wufei was the best in this class, and underestimated Sakura greatly from her being only a mere child. Sakura still was unphased and gave out an unreadable look.  
  
Sakura and Wufei stood up from their part in the student circle and marched in front of the sensei. Then faced each other. They both bowed and took two steps backwards. Wufei had some weird why-am-I-fighting-a-child face and Sakura glared at Wufei. Sensei raised his hand above him. "Ready!"  
  
They both got into position of defense...  
  
"Go!" the Sensei announced and strikes his hand down.  
  
They both circled around. Sakura dashed at Wufei, but Wufei obviously was prepared, and just reached out and held Sakura back from the forehead.  
  
Sakura threw a punch, but her arm was too short to reach his body. She tried again and again with no avail. She pouted and gave Wufei a mean look. Wufei smirked as everyone except the Gundam Pilots laughed at her. Sakura gave out an unhappy smirk and raised her right leg high enough to hook on to Wufei's arm. Wufei unfortunately wasn't alert of this and was vulnerable in shock. Sakura overlapped Wufei's hand with both of her own and hoisted herself completely above Wufei's arm and kicked the shocked Asian. The shock got to Wufei as he fell to the side, and Sakura kneeling on the ground. It was Sakura's turn to smirk, as everyone gasped. Everyone suspected the little child to be a geek with the glasses and all. Everyone was astonished; nobody was ever able to knock Wufei down in karate, and to know a little... girl did this...  
  
The black haired senior gave out a little laugh and leapt himself up. "Congratulation, Piku." He started. "You're the first person that ever knocked me down like that."  
  
The brunette haired girl tilted her head and laughed. "It wont be the last time, Wufoo." she made up a nickname for him already.  
  
Wufei glared at her. The Shen Long Gundam pilot... being mocked by some... GIRL!  
  
"Play times over" he's voice dripped.  
  
"Oh, it's already begun Wufoo." She winked at him.  
  
Wufei could only handle so much. His pride was being overrun. His fury left him blind and he foolishly charged. Of course Sakura knew he would do such a rash thing, and was plenty ready.  
  
The angry Wufei threw a punch at her, but missed when Sakura just moved her head. The force skinned her neck, and burned her skin. She was used to it, so it had no effect. The girl grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. She placed her hand on Wufei's chest and shoved him backwards a couple of feet. Wufei stumbled back a little bit, and mentally kicked himself. 'Dammit Wufei, Keep your cool! She's making you lose by forcing you act rash.'  
  
Wufei became more alert, and cautiously rushed at her. He did a sidekick, but failed when Sakura grasped his leg and shoved the leg back at him. Wufei did a flip to avoid falling down again.  
  
The audience held their breath.  
  
Wufei thought for a second. 'Okay, Piku is winning because she counters every move I make, so... I'll have to lure her to attack me...'  
  
RIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The sensei interrupt the fight, "Class over!" he shouted, "Go to... period 4!"  
  
He glared at Sakura and Wufei who were only standing there. Wufei bowed and left, and Sakura nervously bowed and took off to the corner where her bag was...  
  
~*~*~*~* Lunch...  
  
"Yuck!" Duo gramiced, "Cafeteria Macaroni! Ewwww!!!"  
  
"Stop complaining." Heero said munching on some Doritos.  
  
"Why don't you try this!?" he dared Heero.  
  
"Nope, I fortunately was NOT too lazy to pack my own lunch."  
  
Duo's head dropped and sighed.  
  
Trowa was staring at Wufei, who was looking at his lunch, but wasn't eating it.  
  
"That Piku kid bothering you?" he asked eating a part of his tuna sandwich.  
  
Wufei sighed, "I guess...But I'm not hurt physically, though. Just damaged mentally."  
  
"Hey look! There's that Piku kid." Duo pointed near the almost just installed swings right underneath the cool pink branches of a Sakura Tree. (Okay, I don't know where the name Sakura tree came from, but my friend keeps calling a Cherry Blossom tree a Sakura tree so whatever)  
  
The gundam pilot's looked at the direction Duo was pointed at, and saw Piku on a swing, slowly eating a rice ball in one hand. On the other hand she was reading a book. The five went over to the balcony for a better look.  
  
"Awww, Piku is reading "Angel's Song: Melody of a Heart..." a blond girl said dreamily to her friend. (Angel's Song is NOT a real book. It's a story I made)  
  
"It's suppose to be a forbidden love story about a prince and a poor slave girl.... how cute" A boy complimented.  
  
"I heard that book is pretty long! About 450 pages!"  
  
"Big deal, that's not as long as Harry Potter" a girl replied to that person.  
  
"Yeah, but Angel's Song is an very high advance book only recommended for collage and high school teens."  
  
"Quite amazing." Quarte said out loud.  
  
Wufei turned his back to Sakura and Rested on the rail "So? Wait until she gets a boyfriend. Then it won't be so easy as it seems."  
  
Quarte looked at Wufei. "But it's still inspiring that a little girl is reading an Advance level book."  
  
Wufei tilted his head "Ha, there are more smart fish in the sea." He said and closed his eyes; "Don't get 'attracted' to her..." Wufei seriously teased with one eye open.  
  
Quarte frowned "I don't care what you guys think of me 'TRYING' to be friendly with her, I'm going to talk to her, at least have ONE person in this school that will welcome her." and walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~ Garden...  
  
Sakura was reading totally unaware of the blond boy approaching her. Quarte sat down to the swing next to her's.  
  
"Hello Piku" he smiled.  
  
Sakura gazed up at her 'acquaintance' "Hello Quarte" she smiled back. Sakura placed a paper clip on the page she was on, and placed her book down. She looked at the half-eaten rice ball, and just put it in her mouth. Her mouth puffed up like a frog. Quarte laughed.  
  
"Watz so fuwnni?" she asked with her mouthful.  
  
"You look like a chipmunk." He laughed.  
  
She chewed and swallowed her rice ball. She took a breath and started to swing. She was up high in no time.  
  
"So how do you like school?" Quarte asked.  
  
"It's okay I guess." She responded, "Everyone is kind of nice to me."  
  
"So you think people are nice if they laugh and leave you alone." He assumed.  
  
"Bingo!" she said happily, "I never had a friend in my life, so I'm very much used to have people mind their own business and not worry about little old me."  
  
Quarte followed her movement. He didn't say anything but seemed quite disappointed.  
  
Sakura saw like that. "Don't worry, you are the first friend I ever had." She said hoping that it'll cheer him up.  
  
"Thanks Piku." He smiled, and she smiled back.  
  
It was silent for a moment...  
  
"Hey! Ever tried to fly?" she asked Quarte.  
  
"Uhh, No not that I remember."  
  
"You should, it's nice to imagine that you are your favorite bird and pretend your flying in the sky." She had an idea. "Here look at this."  
  
Quarte glanced over at her.  
  
Sakura was swinging really hard now. She braced herself for flight. When the little child swung forward.  
  
"Piku!!!" Quarte realized what she was doing.  
  
Too late, she let go of the chains and leapt off the swing. She was suspended in the air for a good 5 seconds, and landed on the soft nestle of grass. Quarte's mouth was slightly opened as he estimated about 12 feet she flew from the distance where she jumped. A tore lace hung on the swing; he assumed that the dress was torn when she jumped. He watched Sakura roll away, and stop face down on the ground. Quarte jumped out of his swing and rushed toward her with worried eyes. He crouched down beside her and gently moved her to face up. He was shocked to see Sakura laughing her head off.  
  
Sakura laughed pretty hard to have pebble tears on the corner of her eyes. She tried to muffle her laughs with her hands.  
  
"Hahahahahhahahahahaahahahahahhaahahahahahhahaha You should have seen your face!" and continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Piku... You really gave me a scare..." he told her seriously.  
  
Sakura saw seriousness, and sat up. She laughed and playfully punch Quarte by the arm, "come on where's your sense of fun!"  
  
The bell rung, and the student from the building filed out of the Cafeteria.  
  
Quarte stood up and offered a hand to her, "Come on, let's go."  
  
Sakura blinked and took it gratefully, "Okay!" she cheered and raced pass him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~* After School...  
  
The automatic walk sign switched to walk, and Sakura strolled across. Her backpack hung from her right shoulder. She looked down on the floor and gazed up toward the setting sun. Her watched beeped, and Sakura spied left and right. She dashed off as fast as she could go to the nearest alleyway and knocked of the trash on a down-faced trashcan.  
  
She placed her backpack down, and dug through her backpack and found a portable laptop. She placed an electric circuit in the power plug. Sakura opened the cover of the laptop, as the computer switched on to a screen saver; the PC demanded a code and Sakura typed it in.  
  
The CPU entered an automatic E-Mail through the screen, as Sakura read through it.  
  
Sakura replied to it. "Mission Control..." she said out loud, "Mission accepted..." she had a hard look on her face. She packed her laptop in her backpack and ran off. She dashed through the city as fast as her legs carried her. She dashed out in the frontiers of the city and disappeared in the forest...  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Frontier, country base AKA Quarte's second home...  
  
"Shhh, Quiet!" a Sergeant said to pair of private officers that were laughing and explained to each other about a pretty girl they saw today, "Master Quarte is doing his homework!"  
  
The officers hushed down, until a door opened up.  
  
Quarte appeared in the front, "Oh, don't worry about it, Sergeant Bakar." he smiled, and shut the door.  
  
Quarte wore a white tee shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. He was trying to finish his Social Studies homework. He checked his watch.  
  
"11:50... {Sigh}" He looked outside his window, and saw some stars in the dark sky...  
  
~*~*~*~*Just Outside the base...  
  
A dark figure was hidden in the shadows of the trees. It wore a black suited costume, almost like a ninja.  
  
The dark figured sighed. "Man, Sakura, You can do anything, except beat Yami in "Eternal Duelist Soul" can't you?" she asked herself, as she lost to Yami AGAIN in her game boy advance. Sakura picked up a beeper in her backpack.  
  
"12:15, two more hours", she said, "Then the game begins" she smiled, holding up a detonator; She rigged the controller to bomb the base she secretly placed in, in 7:00 that evening. She started the duel again with Yami.  
  
She placed down her "Witch of the Black Forest" down in defense mode, and Yami placed down "Regeki." Yami then casted 2 "sparks" on her life points and summoned a "Giant Solider of Stone" in attack mode and blasted her life points.  
  
"Dammit!" she complained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Two hours later...  
  
Sakura sighed and faced the base one more time. She held the detonator in her hand and tapped the blue button. For a second the building stood, before they collapsed under the explosion of the foundation. She heard shrill cries of screams, and felt no pity. She raced off toward the warehouse, where she was told to go. She spotted some people along the way, and drew out some tranquilizer kunais. With deadly accuracy, she struck them to sleep with a neck shot and raced ahead.  
  
She spotted something shining in the largest warehouse. With caution she moved toward it.  
  
As she approached the object, her eyes widened.  
  
'A Gundam!' She thought in amazement. 'In a junky place like this?!?!'  
  
She relaxed and examined it. "Time to set some fireworks" she whispered to herself, holding some lethal c4's, bottle rockets, and heat-sensitive tape bombs. She smiled and jumped inside the Gundam...  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Master's bedroom...  
  
Quarte awoken from the sounds of screams, and shouting. He jumped out of bed, and in a flash he raced out the door to meet with the shocked captain at the door.  
  
"What's going on here!?!?!?" Quarte demanded.  
  
The Captain was too shocked to ask.  
  
"A sneak attack from the central and southern gates!" a private shouted, racing along his way to the central post.  
  
"No, the Sandrock!" Quarte shouted and sprinted ahead; shoving ahead from everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Central post...  
  
Sakura flipped backwards, and avoided the incoming bullets. Sakura bolted away in a flash, and pasted in front of the warehouse opening.  
  
"For the Peace Keepers!" she shouted in a very deep voice to avoid notice, and threw a burning Molotov cocktail in the building. The blast set off the hidden bottle rockets and c4s in the Gundam. Sakura made an opening in the Sandrock's arm ahead of time so the rockets and bombs were set inside the Gundam, blowing the Gundam's head and top body part to pieces.  
  
'Mission complete' she softly said, and sprinted toward the southern gates.  
  
As she raced along, she caught a glimpse of Quarte. She stopped beyond him and turned around. Her eyes were at full size.  
  
'What is HE doing here?' she asked to herself. Quarte met his eyes with hers. She saw panic and fear in his eyes.  
  
'Oh my god, oh my god," she panicked mentally, 'What am I going to do?'  
  
Going through strict training she heard a distant bullet heading her way, but she was slow and the bullet pasted her past, leaving a big bullet cut across her left cheek.  
  
She shook her head from the sting and looked around her surroundings. In every direction, she saw a troop with a pistol or rifle in his/her arms; and was aiming at her.  
  
"Give up" A man cried to her in a megaphone, "put your hands in the air!" he commanded.  
  
Sakura placed her arms up in fake surrender, "War is approaching on the horizon," she said in a deep mighty voice, "Fighting will not give peace among us!"  
  
"The way we see it, there is no horizon for you!" he retorted.  
  
Sakura placed her eyes to the ground "You people will never understand." She said, as blood leaked from her cheek, "We will never surrender to this madness!" she shouted.  
  
She glared at the men in front of her. "Peace..." she meant for being a slang 'good-bye' and dropped an marble sized flash bang from her closed hand.  
  
The flash blinded everyone as she took the distraction to her advantage and ran at top speed back in the forest. She cried as she ran, always running, running forever and ever. She was always running. Her tears flew out of her eyes, but she was far away before the tears hit the ground...  
  
~*~*~*~*Next Day...  
  
Sakura arrived at school and were greeted with a friendly hello from random people she didn't know. Her mind wandered from reality, 'What am I going to do if Quarte finds out?' she asked her conscience, but her conscience didn't answer.  
  
She sighed, and passed through that girl, Relena's group. She overheard about the attack on Quarte's minor base, but she didn't smile as she usually did, instead she felt a bit of guilt in her heart. She shook her head and entered the classroom trying not to look of emotions. She sat at her rightful place and rested her forehead on the cold desk...  
  
~*~*~*~*During first period...  
  
Quarte glanced at the miserable looking Sakura. The teacher was giving out the lesson about the discovery of gravity. He tilted his head and tapped her shoulder.  
  
Sakura was worried and picked up her head and rested on her upright forearm. She used her hand to hide the bullet scratch. She paid attention to the lesson. A question was asked from the teacher to the audience of students, Sakura raised her hand up, but unfortunately she was left-handed and showed her bullet cut from her lifted hand.  
  
Quarte gave out a small, unnoticeable gasp. His eyes widened from the shock of his breakthrough.  
  
'Piku? Piku did that!' He wanted to yell, instead he stood upright and glared at Sakura "So! You're the one who--!" Quarte started until the teacher shouted at his interrupting his announcement.  
  
"Quarte Winner!" She shouted, "How dare you disturb the class! Sit down and stay quiet!" No one would dare to provoke Ms. Smith, so Quarte sat down quickly. The educator sighed and continued.  
  
Sakura wiped a tear away not noticing the angry looking Quarte willing to bore holes in her body...  
  
~*~*~*~*After first period...  
  
Quarte followed Sakura and gripped her shirt when on one was around. His blue eyes seemed to blaze a scarlet red, as he dragged Sakura to a corner.  
  
He slammed her in the corner and placed his hands at Sakura's sides.  
  
"What the fuck were you doing!?!?" he spat at her; he was surprised that he could say things like that.  
  
Sakura inwardly winced, "I don't know whatcha talking about' she said softly.  
  
Quarte didn't do anything but glare at the girl in front of him. "Do give me that bullshit!" he yelled at her, "I know it's you, now tell me what the fuck you were doing!" he demanded.  
  
Sakura looked downward and adverted her eyes a little bit to her right. Her eyes let out a bead of tears in the corner of her eyes. Her eyes were half closed, but it seemed so innocence.  
  
"I..." she started; she realized that it was best that he shouldn't know. She knew it was better for him and her. She glared at him with a drop or two of salty drops fell from her eyes. Quarte wasn't fazed from it, "It's none of your business!!!" She screamed at his face.  
  
Sakura's had her eyes closed to try to hold back her tears. The scream echoed all over school, as nearby class door opened up to see what's happening.  
  
Quarte face soften, but Sakura didn't care at that moment and slapped him across the face with her left hand. The blow was like a sonic boom in the school. Quarte head snapped to one side, and Sakura took the chance and ducked beneath his arm. The students were staring at her, but she ran blindly out the door and through the open gates. Again, she felt the feeling of running forever and ever and ever, never stopping. She had that weird feeling that something was totally wrong.  
  
Sakura once again felt the tears run down her face and on the ground, but she was yards away before she hit the ground. Her little bits of feeling just dropped by themselves and shatter to a billion more pieces then before.  
  
The weird feeling continued even when she got home, in her nice bed and a cup of hot cherry blossom tea.  
  
And for the first time in a long time... She cared...  
  
~*~*~*~* End of Chapter One...  
  
R/R Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It's not really a good story but hey sue me. Anyways if I get some reviews (2 minimum) I'll probably continue but it depends  
  
SEE YA ON THE FLIP SIDE!! ^^ 


End file.
